Off highway vehicles, such as locomotives, which have multiple engines implement various scenarios for selectively operating the engines. For example, some locomotive control scenarios simultaneously operate all engines at all times.
There is a need for more efficient scenarios for starting a second or additional engine after one or more engines are already operating. There is also a need for efficient scenarios for stopping operation of additional engines. Alternatively, and in addition, there is also a need for efficient scenarios for stopping operation of a primary engine. Alternatively, and in addition, there is also a need for efficient scenarios for controlling engine idle in a single or multiple engine system.
These scenarios should take into account the delivery of power in response to operator demand, the cost of fuel, various ways to efficiently use engine fuel and efficiently operate engines, and the cost of engine maintenance and repair.